


Past Bedtime

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Vader, Gen, Night, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Governor Tarkin and Leia Skywalker have a diplomatic exchange while he waits to see her father.





	Past Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! I was very taken with your prompt about Vader raising the kids and Tarkin worked his way into it. Hope you like it!

"Governor Tarkin!" The protocol droid who admitted Tarkin to Vader's quarters looked frazzled, if it was possible for droids to look frazzled. "Lord Vader is for the moment indisposed. I will inform him of your arrival if you will kindly wait here."

Tarkin settled himself on one of the leather couches. He didn't dare suggest he come back later; Vader valued promptness above all else. 

After a time, he became aware of the sensation of being watched. A little girl was peering around the corner of the open doorway, staring intently at him. 

Tarkin averted his eyes. He knew Vader was very particular about his children. Tarkin was leery of doing anything to potentially upset them and risk their father's wrath.

"My name's Leia. What's yours?" She had come closer and was now standing on the other side of the low caf table from him. 

"My name is Wilhuff."

Leia nodded, processing this. "You're a Moff, aren't you? Do you like Moffing?"

He suppressed the instinct to smile, something he had made an art of over the years, although he had never had to deploy it in a situation as absurd as this one. "I do. I like being able to assist your father in serving the Empire." 

He kept his tone even, conscious of the fact that he might be ever watched by Vader. He wasn't exactly afraid of him—Tarkin fancied he had amassed enough power that he and Vader were rather on the same footing. Tarkin was an administrator; Vader was the Emperor's fist. Different tools, both useful. 

"My daddy says you're very important and we're not to bother you while you're here." Leia came around the table and sat next to him on the couch. She was wearing a fuzzy pink bathrobe and bantha slippers. He could not imagine Vader purchasing such items, though he supposed one had to when one had a small daughter. "But I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"I certainly don't mind the company." He paused. "But shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well, Daddy never actually told me to _go_ to bed. He's with Luke. Luke's sick. He's got Corellian mumps." She eyed Tarkin. "Have you had Corellian mumps?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I just had them, and I'm probably still contagious," she said solemnly.

All of this seemed shockingly mundane. He had seen Vader's children, of course, and he knew Vader had been a man—still was a man, under the suit, but it was hard to remember when dealing with him. It didn't get easy when faced with the little girl who called the Sith Lord who made Imperial officers quake in their boots "Daddy," but it helped. 

"So what does a Moff do?"

Tarkin thought for a moment, trying to phrase his responsibilities in a way that she would understand. She watched him intently, waiting for an answer. 

"I look after a sector of space for the Emperor."

"And you get to tell people what to do?"

"Quite often, yes."

Leia nodded. "That sounds like fun. I still want to be able to use the Force, though."

Tarkin allowed himself a smile. "I'm sure you could use the Force while telling people what to do."

She looked relieved. "Good."

"Leia." It was hard to tell tone in Vader's modulated voice, but Leia slid off the couch instantly and scurried over to the doorway in which her father stood. She turned and looked back at him. "Good night, Governor Tarkin."

Tarkin rose and bowed. "Good night, Leia."

"Let Threepio tell you a story and tuck you in," Vader told her.

"Okay, Daddy."

"I apologize for my delay," Vader said, approaching Tarkin. Tarkin remained standing, though he realized he had nearly forgotten the reason for his visit.

"I understand completely, my lord. Your children come first."

"Your understanding is appreciated." Vader's mask meant Tarkin was unable to see his facial expression, but he imagined it might have softened. "It's not always easy bringing them up here."

It was a candidness Tarkin had never heard from Vader, and he wasn't sure how to respond. "Leia is a fine child, my lord, and I'm sure little Luke is as well." 

"Thank you, governor." Vader was looking at him, and Tarkin wondered how you knew a Force user was probing your mind. Maybe you didn't. "The schematics?"

"Yes. Right here." Tarkin held out his datapad for Vader's inspection. 

"Very good." Vader handed it back after examining it. "You can send them electronically next time, if you would prefer."

Tarkin, who had been cursing at the inconvenience of coming to Vader's residence all afternoon, was surprised by his own answer. "I don't mind making the trip. Security and all. Transmissions can be intercepted."

"That they can." Vader was still looking at him, but it seemed less threatening than usual. Whatever power he normally radiated was absent, here in these quarters that were surprisingly homey. Perhaps he hadn't considered that Vader might have furniture, much less toys strewn about his living space. "I will be anticipating your next progress report. Good night, Governor Tarkin."

"Good night, Lord Vader."


End file.
